A conventional filing cabinet normally consists of a plurality of deep drawers that are pulled out into a room and the files are stored one behind the other. Each file is placed in an expensive file hanger wherein the file hanger slides on a pair of rails which allow the user to move each file laterally to locate the file that is desired. The entire file including the tab is sometimes obscured from view until the user moves the front of the file hanger laterally and away from the file to make a positive identification before removing the desired file. In returning the file to its file hanger, the process of finding the proper file hanger is repeated by sliding the file hangers, opening the proper one and placing the file back. This is a time consuming process and frequently causes misfiling. This invention overcomes this process because each file is placed in its own slot one above the other wherein each file tab is visible to the user's eye. The desired file can be located without touching the file. It is easily removed and replaced virtually without misfiling.
Also, the individual slots are equally spaced. If a thicker file space is needed a wire loop can be easily removed to accommodate a file of a larger thickness.
Further, this filing cabinet is thin in depth and can be wall mounted adapting well to limited floor space at home or office.